Sterling Silver
by Meurtrier darkness
Summary: A girl from Raven's past transports herself to Titan's Tower. But she is not a friend or family member as you might think, but rather is her...victim... oh my dear god! it's an update...though it's short
1. Chapter one

Note:I do not own the Teen Titans, blah, blah. But I do own the character Sterling. Steal her character ans I'll murder you.

Sorry, Dave, but the name fit perfectly! Sterling is the name of a complete different character in a complete different story. But rights to you, I stole the name. Please don't get pissy!"

Raven's mind traveled as she hovered in the air above Titan's Tower. As she said her three usual words, Raven pictured herself levitating above a stone in a dark place. No one was there to bother her. She was in complete silence. "Azarath Metrion Zenthos," she chanted in a deep monotone voice. _I wish I could just go away, be alone_, Raven thought for a mere second.

Suddenly she opened her violet eyes. Something was different, something had happened. Raven cursed lightly under her breath. She didn't know what it was.

"Don't you just wish you could travel away from here?" Came a sharp metallic voice in her head as she began to medicate again. Raven sucked in a breath. The voice came from her mind. "Like you just want to go away, a bit like transporting. Of course, people like us can't do that, can we?"

Raven opened her eyes and looked around. "I'm in your head, you moron!" The silvery voice hinted with an accented mock. "Anyway, we can't travel to a different place like we wish...like you wish. But I can."

Screaming in pain, Raven put her hands against her temples, as to stop the stinging. What was going on? What was happening to her? It felt as though her brain was being drained...almost as if something was pulling on it. But then it stopped.

Raven lifted her head and blinked. Her vision was fuzzing and she couldn't see in front of her. Someone was there now. Probably one of the Titan's running to see if she was okay. But it wasn't. "No!" she cried out loud, recognizing the person. "No, It cannot be, you're...you're..." Raven could not spit the words out. It was impossible.

"Dead?" The girl finished for her. "Yes," her face turned to a sign of pain, "I remember that. "'course that's why it pays to be like me!" She paced back and forth. Her name was Sterling. She had jet black hair, short and gelled out from her face. She wore a low leather black halter shirt and an extremely low-cut black skirt. Over the skirt was a white skirt that was tied to one side. She wore thigh- high black boots that had a streak of light gray on the top. Her eyes were pure white, but a little darker where her pupils were. She also was Azarathian.

"I put a hex upon myself," Sterling continued, "So when I died, I would come back. Of course there were some slight...obstacles to work through." She looked down at her right hand, which became translucent. Raven, still in a state of shock stood up and looked at her former acquaintance. Sterling cocked her head and concentrated, them her hand became almost invisible. "Observe!" She yelled and shoved her hand into Raven's stomach.

Doubling over, Raven screamed again. Why was she acting so weak? Why didn't she just throw out her power and throw Sterling half-way across the city? Why was she allowing her to do this to her? Raven moaned, what was happening? Sterling smirked. "Doesn't it hurt?" she asked quietly, "Doesn't hurt to feel like you're dying?"

Suddenly a flash of green light came in front of her, hitting Sterling. Sterling yelped and twirled away, bringing her hand out of Raven. She looked over at Starfire, whose eye's were glowing green. Cyborg's right arm was extended into it's laser fire, BeastBoy in the shape of a wolf, and Robin, three exploding discs in his hand. "You will leave her be!" Starfire shouted.

Starling, who had already recovered, smirked evilly again. "But who's going to stop me," she asked looked at the Titans with confidence. "You are your silly power tricks?" She turned to Cyborg, "You pretty little laser?" Then Robin, "Your exploding toys?" BeastBoy was last, "A shifter?" BeastBoy looked down at himself and changed back in a human.

Then Cyborg fired his 'pretty little laser' at her. Fully expecting this, Sterling became tranluscent and smiled as the beam went right through her. Starfire gasped and threw some star bolts at her. These, too, went right through her. "Told you, you wouldn't stop me!" She laughed, an echo ringing through their ears. She glanced at Raven who was standing against BeastBoy, weak, yet still angry. "Au revoir, Raven!" Sterling yelled becoming corporeal again. "And trust me, it won't be long."

The Azarathian girl smirked again, this time quite darkly, and transported away from the Titan's roof, leaving them all in shock, wondering what actually just happened.


	2. Chapter two

Note:I was in a hurry to write and put the last chapter on the internet so excuse the many errors in that! Also Sterling's hair is long and black. She keeps it high on her head in a ponytail. She also has a set of bangs on either side of her face. She has sideburns like Starfire and has two very thin streaks of gray-white in her hair. Lastly, she has two loose arm sleeve-ish things from her elbows to past her hands. They are light gray and have a streak of black by the elbows. Also, Sterling says..."observe!" it meant to sound a certain way, but after reading it, I find it doesn't sound the way I wanted it to, so just in case if your wondering why it sound retarded.

So... the usual I do not own the teen titans

"Tell me," Starfire said as the Teen Titans relaxed in the main room. Raven was cursing at the girl whose name was still a mystery to them, BeastBoy sat next to her, surprisingly, in silence, Robin rocking feverously in a chair, and Cyborg just standing there. "'Au revoir' is some Azarathian threat, yes?"

"It's French," Robin pointed out casually, "It means 'Until we meet again.'"

"Oh," Starfire looked down. Her attempt to cheer up the team was futile. "Tell me Raven, who is this girl that can become invisible?"

"Yes," Cyborg agreed, "And how can she?"

Everyone looked over at Raven, awaiting an answer. After several minutes, she spoke, "Her name is Sterling..." she paused, "And she's dead. She's the reason I came to earth and became a Teen Titan. And now she's back."

"Dead?!" BeastBoy cried, "how can she be...dead. I saw her, we all saw her! That's not possible!"

"Can people come back to life where you come from," Cyborg asked.

"No."

"Then why is she here, and from where did she come?" Starfire asked quietly, landing on the ground before Raven. She wanted to make her talk, but not so much in a forward aggressive way. Raven was complicated, but she needed to answer it. If she wanted their help, Raven would need to tell her what they were up against.

Again Raven hesitated. She didn't want to tell them, yet she knew she had to. "Sterling was one of the strongest of our kind, yet she was so young, my age. A year elder, actually. She could transport herself and was skilled in many spells and hexes. She put a hex upon herself, that if she died she'd come back. But she messed up the spell, therefore causing her to become incorporeal, even invisible at will. So now she's here, and I can't stop her."

"Why is she after you Raven?" Robin asked loudly and fiercely. He noticed how she hinted at 'very strong,' 'very skilled' and 'I can't stop her.'

"I don't know," Raven lied. She looked away, she really needed to work on her lying.

"Raven..." Cyborg got what Robin was implying and wanted to know the truth, "What's going on?"

"Friend, you can tell us," Starfire said softly.

"Yeah, Raven what aren't you telling us? Creepy transporting dead people don't just appear for the hell of it!" BeastBoy was angry, he hated that Raven was always keeping secrets from them.

"Yeah Raven, why don't you tell them?"

The voice was metallic and echoed through the Tower. Raven and the others looked over at Sterling who was lounging casually behind them. "Tell them why I'm after you." She smirked, her voice accented in a tone that gave the others a good chill. When Raven didn't say anything after many minutes and she knew she didn't intend to, Sterling became angry and levitated up into the air. "Azarath Malagonai Cincarni!" She shouted. Silver electricity-like power appeared around her hand with outlines of black, opposite of Raven's. Quickly the Titans scattered for protection, but Raven also flew up saying "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." This was in vain, for Sterling had already unleashed her power and it hit Raven throwing her into the wall.

"RAVEN!!" BeastBoy yelled, shifting into a eagle, he quickly flew to her aid. But Sterling stopped him. BeastBoy was trapped in a silver bubble and couldn't escape. "Let him go!" Raven yelled throwing out her power. Unable to react quick enough, the blackness hit the other girl, throwing her to the floor with extreme force and pain.

She was bleeding in her mouth, Sterling could taste it. She remembered what that had tasted like. After she had come back she had never tasted anything like it before. She rolled over onto her back, "Why Raven?" she whispered. "Why are you doing this to me again?" Green star-bolts headed her way as she heard Robin yell, "Get her while she's down!" Quickly, Sterling set apart her questioning and became translucent and melted into the ground onto the next floor.

"Damn!" Robin yelled hitting the ground with his metal stick. He looked over at the Titans. "Titans, fan out! Contact us if you find her! Raven..." she looked at him, "Stay here."

After the other Titans were surely gone, Robin walked over to Raven. "What is happening Raven, tell me now!" She had never seen him that angry, Raven thought. His face was red and his whole body was twitching in frustration. "Nothing, I swear Robin. I just knew her in school and then she was killed. She was my tutor, I walked away."

"Lies!" Sterling shouted flying up from the ground that every second; Cyborg, Starfire, and BeastBoy all locked in a containment fields. They were all using their powers, but just couldn't escape from her powerful mind control. Within seconds, Robin was among them. "Tell them the truth, and I will release your friends. Tell them the whole story, or I'll kill them off one by one. Starting with the one closest to your heart," the bubble around BeastBoy became smaller, making him turn into a mouse to avoid to unable to breathe. He glanced his round white eyes at her _Tell us, Raven, _he said in his mind.

Many moments past of silence, Robin thought they might be communicating with their minds. Every now and then one of their faces would make an expression that showed either anger, pain, or frustration. Then Raven clamped her eyes shut and finally yelled, "FINE!!" She looked up at her friends. They were really her friends, but they would hate her now. Presently Raven didn't care she just kept her eyes shut and screamed, "I did it! I killed her!"


	3. Chapter three

Note:I do not own the teen titans

Thanks for the reviews! Except I'm not sure what to do with this story. Tell me if this chapter should be deleted and redone!

It felt as though twelve-thousand bricks had been dumped on Beast Boy the second Raven confessed. What? Raven...killed... Even in his mind it seemed unreal. It did explain a lot after he thought about it for awhile, but in the meantime... He looked over at her. She was glancing down, almost in shame. Like she regretted killing Sterling.

_She has the right to kill her_, Robin hissed in his mind, _Raven killed her! She has the right to kill her in vengeance! _Raven, a Teen Titan, someone who they trusted, was a murderer. They gave her a home, they trusted her with their lives and the lives of those she saved. For what? To be betrayed, like what Terra did to them.

They were in shock, Sterling thought. Of course she knew they would be, but these humans...they seemed sad and angry, much more than she thought they would be. And Raven, her murderer was ashamed. Earth had changed her. It changed her into someone kind, someone who saved others. This was not the Raven she knew.The Raven she knew was a cold heartless bitch that did as she pleased. She looked up to Sterling and Sterling told her everything she needed to know to get what she wanted. For what? To come to a small green planet and save the lives of others? To give her heart to a green shifter? It was disgusting!

"These humans, they don't know you, do they Rae-vie?" Sterling said, half mocking and half confused. "The last thing they thought was that you killed me, correct?"

Raven looked up, four red blazing eyes on her face. Sterling was not taken back at seeing her 'angry side.' "You're angry now, aren't you? Now that they know you're a murderer, that you killed me."

"And I'll do it again!" Raven cried, black circles forming around her hands.

"A fight? You think you can beat me Raven. I'm already dead...do your best!" She released the other Titans from their silver bubbles and shouted, "Azarath Malagonai Cincarni!" Sterling's eyes became pure black as she levitated into the air, silver power flowing from her hands.

"No!"

Sterling's black eyes and Raven's red ones all turned to face Beast Boy, standing on the couch, his hands around his mouth. "I cannot let you hurt Raven!"

"Even if she betrayed you, you and your friends. You called her a titan, a person who holds exceptional importance and reputation

lied to you. Yet you wish to help her now!" Sterling was even angrier now, Beast Boy was really starting to get on her nerves.

"What happened?" Beast Boy asked, his voice calmer and quieter now. "She had to have a reason to kill you. It wasn't just a random act, was it?" He looked over at Raven, whose eyes were normal now, "Tell me, and I will let you have vengeance, if it's worth it. If she has a good reason, you have to leave her be!"

"And what makes you so sure I won't kill you where you stand, then go on to your precious love, ripping her apart piece by piece?" Sterling screeched, transporting herself so she was inches away from his face.

"Because I know you want the truth out, that's why you made her say it, not just you telling us what happened. You want Raven to tell us what happened by herself!"

Robin was a bit taken back. He had never seen Beast Boy so angry, yet so calm and confident. He stood up to Sterling, not a bit of humor in his voice. He wanted the truth. And he wanted Raven to tell them.

"Do we have a deal?"

"I do not make deals with shifters," Sterling disagreed. She crossed her arms and looked away from him.

"Will you make a deal with your student?" Raven questioned coming up from behind her.

"Make me an offer I can't refuse."

"I will tell them what happened, from the beginning. Every detail I have. And you go away."

"That is not vengeance!" Sterling yelled, "That is speaking your mind! I refuse!"

"Wait!" Robin yelled, "How about this deal..." Raven looked over at him, _Oh no_, she thought, _what is he going to do with me?_

"Right now, I am very angry with Raven, to say lightly. But when she says this tale of your death and it changes my mind and I am content with it, you leave her be. If I think it's shit, she's off the team, and you do with her as you please."

"Robin..."Starfire's meek voice sounded behind him. She didn't agree with this deal. Raven would most likely die, and Robin would have the only vote in it. But Robin's face stayed serene and didn't move. He wasn't going to let Raven off the hook. "She has two hours, then it's show time." Robin looked over at Sterling.

She smirked, as she looked over her shoulder at him. She was beginning to like this Robin fellow. "I agree," she said, coming over to shake Robin's gloved hand in agreement.


	4. Chapter four

Note: I do not known the teen titans!

Raven was packing her things, throwing them into bags. She leave some things, burn others. She needed to travel light. She couldn't believe what Robin said! He'd throw her away into Sterling's grasp? He was her friend! A friend, Raven had made friends on earth and now...now she probably had to leave. Damn Sterling and her stupid hexes. Damn her to hell where she belongs!

Raven growled, her emotions releasing. A nearby lamp flew up and slammed against the wall. _No! I can't let her get to me like this!_ Raven sighed. It was over, for her being a Titan. For her life being over...that was another story. Sterling would not get away with this. Raven would never surrender.

"Do you love me?"

The voice came softly from her door. Raven paused. Beast Boy, what was he doing here? She looked at him, "What?"

"Sterling," he allowed himself in, "She was talking about you and me. She called you my 'precious love.' I was wondering..."

"Beast Boy, you know I can't have emotions."

"No, I know you can't _show_ your emotions, but you can have them."

"What are you getting at?" She used her telekinesis to levitate her magick mirror into her hand. She remembered that day. She had told Beast Boy and Cyborg to leave, but they didn't. They wanted to help her fight. They were really her friends.

"I love you Raven," Beast boy said, swiftly coming to her side. Then he kissed her. It wasn't just a small peck, but a full-out lip-locked kiss. Raven, who had never been kissed before, stood dumbstruck, but then closed her eyes and returned Beast Boy's sign of affection. Time whirled past them, she didn't know how long they were like that, but they were suddenly not alone.

"How sweet!" Sterling's high silvery voice, ripped them apart from their ardent kiss. "Raven is sharing a passionate kiss with a shifter! This is news!"

"God, Sterling! What the hell!" Raven screeched, putting her hand to her head. She couldn't believe it.

"What are you doing here?" Beast Boy asked looked at her, angrily.

"Nothing," she hovered into the room, "Just haunting you!"

Raven grumbled.

"And now I'm done!" She smiled and went through the wall into the hallway.

"Excuse her," Raven said and looked at Beast Boy. They shared a kiss again, that is until Sterling came through the wall again.

"Dammit!" Raven twirled away from her love and put her hands to her eyes. "Why me?"

"Just making sure if I really saw what I thought I saw!" Sterling yelled. "But I did! I'm scarred for life!" She wailed and slipped back into the hallway. Raven and Beast Boy both waited for another minute to see if she would be coming back, but she didn't."

Beast Boy smiled and kissed her again. He had never been so happy!

Robin had a scowl on his face as he flipped insensately through the channels mumbling swears at why anyone would watch this kind of stuff. "Shit...crap...shit...shit...what the hell...?" He grumbled and flipped faster through the channels.

"Bored?" Sterling asked, appearing on the couch beside him.

"How could you tell?"

"It's not that hard," Sterling laughed. "Why are you so angry at her?" She turned off the monster of a TV with her mind.

Robin sighed and put down the remote. He turned to face her. Sterling was looking at him, a sign of pure confusion upon her pale face. "You're the one I don't understand," he pointed out.

"What do you mean?"

"One minute, you're trying to kill her, the next you're all sweet and kind, like nothing happened. I'm mad at her because she betrayed us! You think I'd be happy?!"

"I'm merely asking because the other Titans are more hurt than angry. You and Raven are a lot alike. You both are here to do good after something horrible happened. But every now and again you both show a cruel streak that surprises the others. You both are not real Titans, like the others, are you?"

Robin was stung by her words. How could she say he didn't deserve to be a Titan. He created this team! Yet she was right...no. That didn't matter. "Raven betrayed us!" He shouted again.

"Raven betrayed you."

He looked into her white eyes. She know, he might as well tell. It didn't matter now. "Raven told me that she left Azarath to start a new life. She lied a lot back when the team was just getting started. We talked a lot. We made a truce, we'd always be honest with each other, no matter what. Even if we didn't tell the other, we'd tell each other. I told her everything I did, everything that happened. She told me she left because of her father. She wouldn't continue, I could tell it hurt her enough to say that. But she lied to me. She lied to all of us, but mainly she lied to me."

"I see."

They sat next to each other in complete silence. They stared out over the ocean and to the city. Sterling understood now, and Robin was hurt, she could tell. His mind wandered, Sterling was reading it, he was thinking back to when they met. He was thinking of how to replace Raven after he threw her off the team. He was contemplating putting Sterling on, but then rejected the idea.

Starfire felt like she was about to burst into flames. Sterling and Robin were having a moment, she could tell. First Beast Boy disappears into Raven's room, and god only knows what they're doing in there. Now Robin, her Robin was talking with this Sterling girl. Telling her things he never told her. It was driving her mad. Of course it wasn't like they were actually going out together, but... Starfire was jealous!

There was this mysterious girl that shows up and tries to kill Raven, then making Raven confess that she killed her. But that didn't matter to Robin. He liked her anyway. Now they were silent as they both looked out the huge window at the setting sun. Setting sun?! It was almost six o'clock! It was almost time for raven to tell her story. No matter how much Starfire wanted to know the story, she didn't want to hear it. She didn't want to see Robin send her away and let Sterling kill her. She couldn't stand for it.

A clock in Raven room suddenly rang, making her look up from Beast Boy. It was six o'clock. She glanced her eyes over at Beast Boy whose eyes were large and sad. She turned over on her side and faced him. In her bed...

Time out:Okay they are not fucking, just making out on her bed. Continuing...

In her bed, Raven's and Beast Boy's eyes remained level and clam. She didn't want this moment to end, yet she knew it must. Beast Boy came closer to her and whispered, "I love you."

Raven hesitated and looked into his green eyes, "I love you too."


	5. Chapter five

Note:I do not own the Teen Titans

I do not know how long ago this takes place. Probably about two months before Raven came to become a Titan. But how long ago was that? (Hint hint)

18 months ago

"_You're late." The sharp silvery voice surprised Raven as she bumbled down the hallway carrying a massive amount of books._

"_Oh Sterling, it's just you."_

"_Yes, just me, just me that doesn't require you to come to your lessons on time, eh?" Sterling looked into Raven's eyes and sighed. Raven attempted a pathetic excuse. "Cut it, will you? Come along, we've got things to do!"_

_Raven nodded and followed Sterling out of the corridor into a nearby building where Sterling lived. "I can tell you're upset with me, good job!"_

"_What?" Raven looked up. "You're congratulating me for being upset with you?" Did that make any sense?_

"_I'm congratulating you for not showing your emotions. You're getting better."_

"_I am?"_

"_Yes, Rae you are." She put her hand on the sophomore's shoulder. "A couple more years and, BANG!" She clapped her hands sharply, "You'll be perfect. Just like me."_

_Raven wanted to smile, but held it back. All her life, she was un able to be happy or sad without exploding something. She feared going to school, knowing she be taken as a freak. But Sterling had found her, she had told her not to feel and Raven obeyed. Things were going her way now. Sterling, the great Sterling, was teaching her everything she knew. No matter how grateful she was, Raven kept the feelings inside. And Sterling was glad she did._

"_Today we're working on how to plot revenge," Sterling said hovering in the air. _

_Raven immediately joined her, "Vengeance is vengeance, there is no way to complicate it."_

"_That's where you're wrong. Vengeance is the most interesting of all emotions, and defiantly no thrown into one category. They are different types of revenge for different types of betrayal. Some you may want them to die, quickly painfully, slowly. Or you may want them to live a life of damnation forever. It depends on what the person did to you."_

"_How do you decide," Raven looked into her eyes, "How do you decide what is just?"_

"_You have to look into your heart. Calm yourself. Let time take it's poll, and think of vengeance. It depends on how you want they to suffer. That's how you decide. Do you understand?"_

"_I guess, but Sterling, how will this help me?"_

"_Trust in yourself, Raven. It's the other people you give your life to. Everyone else is unimportant. I don't trust you Raven. You have to learn to say that to people and let them understand. Azrathians are not the most kindest race in the world. People will always try to kill us, no matter how much good we do to reverse it. Listen good, never trust anyone with your secrets. Understand this, and your training will be complete."_

"_I understand."_

"_This is not something you can just say you understand. Medicate on it, Rae. Really think about the meaning."_

_It was several weeks later and Raven was still caught on this idea of revenge and not trusting. It didn't make sense! Damn Sterling and her cursed cryptic messages! She scurried down the hallway, as she had done everyday. But Sterling was not there. Raven was late, but she wasn't that late. She looked around the vacant corridors, where was she?_

"_Rae," Sterling yelled running up the hallway. She was grinning excitedly, something she had never seen her do before. "Guess what, Rae-vie?!"_

"_I'm bubbling with anticipation," Raven said sarcastically._

"_I got the scholarship! I actually got it!" She hugged Raven, who stood stunned at her actions._

"_What scholarship?"_

"_The scholarship to the Wynterven School for the Gifted."_

"_You're leaving?"_

"_Yes, Raven," her voice went down, "But I'll visit you, don't worry."_

"_I don't care about that, what about my training?"_

"_Raven, listen. You're a great kid, you're gifted with tremendous power. But Rae, this school...it's all I've dreamed about."_

"_Why can't you leave after graduation, you're still a junior?" Raven turned from her. The only good thing in her life was this training to learn very spell, very hex, everything to be a perfect assassin and now her teacher was leaving her? It was horrible._

"_Rae..."_

"_Just leave me alone," She said calmly and slipped in the ground, leaving Sterling where she stood._

"Oh, I remember that!" Sterling said, cutting Raven off from the story. "You were so sad."

"I wasn't SAD!!" Raven growled.

"Can we continue?" Robin implied rather than actually asking.

"So..."

_Days went by slowly. Raven tried to get as much in as she could before Sterling left. She wanted to make her happy by figuring out that vengeance answer before she went away ro Wynterven. She had been medicating in her classes and was struck by an answer. She had to tell Sterling!_

_Raven looked everywhere for her but it was futile. Their school was just too huge. Then she heard voices, one a high silvery one, the other a blunt English. Sterling and her boyfriend! Raven actually had found her. She to them, but stopped hearing Sterling say, "That stupid bird!"_

_Raven hid behind the corner and listened in:_

"_She's so stupid, I can't believe she actually believed me!" Her laughter rang out through the halls, stinging..._

"YOU KILLED ME OVER A CONVERSATION?!" Sterling was flaming in anger. She hissed and pouted, "What the fuck is that?!"

"If you let me continue...!" Raven shouted, "You'd see..."

"That wasn't even over you!"

"What?" Raven was taken back.

"That 'bird' I was talking about was Robyn...not you," she pointed to the other Robin, "I was teaching her too. Her parents were paying me. I hated her. I told her I was leaving to visit my family and would be back soon. I'd keep her waiting, but I'd never come back. If you had asked me about it...!"

"I'm...I thought you were talking about me."

"Well that was stupid!"

"Well it wasn't only that! They were other reasons!"

"Oh! Oh! Like what?!"

"Can I continue PLEASE?!"

_Raven could not believe what she had just heard. Sterling had betrayed her. She...where was she going? If she was not going to Wynterven, where the hell was she off to?! She had to find out. She'd go up to her and ask her. No, no that wouldn't work. Look into your heart, calm yourself. Let time take its poll, and think of vengeance. Think of how you want them to suffer. Raven wanted Sterling to suffer for what she did._

"_Sterling, have a moment?" Raven asked her tutor, coming out of the shadows._

"_Sure, what's on your mind?"_

"_You've taught me everything, but..."_

"_But..."_

"_Was it shit, or not?"_

"_What?"_

"_I want to find out if the things you taught me actually meant anything at all."_

"_How?"_

"_Let's have a duel. Winner has to tell the loser everything about themselves, no lies, no details skipped."_

"_That's an odd request, what are your motives?"_

"_Nothing..." her voice trailed._

"_And how do you suggest this work, how would the winner be determined? We can't kill each other, or that would defeat the purpose."_

"_Purpose? The purpose is to fight."_

"_Your purpose is to win and learn everything about me."_

"_Yes."_

"_Well?"_

"_The winner has the other so close to death, and in an impossible situation to get out of. Then the loser is defeated."_

"_If you insist..."_

_Raven and Sterling began their duel. It raged for many hours until both sides were worn out, Raven more so than Sterling. Crowds of Azrathian people came to look at the fight in awe. They knew Raven was Sterling's student and it was amazing how such people would fight. Then it ended. Sterling was the victor. And Raven had lost. She was embarrassed and quickly floated away._

_She wanted revenge. And she now knew what her tutor meant how plotting revenge was important. It was one of the strongest emotions. It was bubbling in her, and she couldn't control it. She knew what she was going to do to Sterling. She'd kill her. _

_So that night as Sterling was sleeping, her student allowed herself in, a black dagger hovering by her side. She grabbed the knife and..._

"This is the part where I die," Sterling said, cutting into the story once again.

"God!" Raven yelled, getting annoyed. She threw out her power and hit Sterling, so she fell over on the couch.

"As I repeat, this is the part where I die."


	6. Chapter six

Note:Wild Spirit of Darkness2, I'M GETTING TO THAT!!! Bad part I have no idea how.

Note:I do not own the teen titans

"She taught me about vengeance, and how it was right and that everything should be fulfilled and not left out in the open. She embarrassed me in front of everyone, and I wanted revenge. She did this to herself, not me!" Raven shouted after Sterling had been thrown over the couch. And then the kitchen sink exploded.

"I did this to myself?!" Sterling yelled recovering from the attack and floating into the air, "I stabbed myself twice in the back while I was asleep?!"

"You know, what I mean Sterling," Raven said, returning her voice to its regular raspy tone. "If I would have won, you'd do the same. You'd kill me too."

"I doubt it. No way I would have lost, so the thought never passed my mind!"

"I doubt it!"

"Enough!" Starfire yelled. "You must stop this behavior at once!"

Sterling's brow grew downward. Did she just say 'at once'? "Robin, what is your decision? Was my death just, or was it not?" She looked over at the masked leader, waiting for an answer.

"Raven," he said, seconds later, "Come with me."

Sterling smiled at Beast Boy and Starfire, "Looks like your in need of a new titan." She laughed as the others looked at each other. "Vengeance is the most interesting of all emotions..." she said softly to herself.

"So I should pack my things?" Raven said softly as she and Robin stepped into another room.

"Did you notice that Cyborg wasn't there," Robin asked, ignoring her.

"Yes, I did. Where is he?"

"He's off trying to make a end to Sterling's...uniqueness."

"That's mystical, not mechanical. You can't fix it."

"Then maybe you can."

"What?"

"Look in your books, find a way to kill her."

"What are you saying Robin?"

"This was all an act! Are you serious you didn't know?"

Raven turned from him. An act? "You want to kill Sterling? What about me?"

"We'll decide what to do, as a team. I need you to go out there and act like I threw you out. Put your junk in my room so Sterling won't see it. Leave and track Sterling. Contact us when you have a cure and we'll come."

"Are you sure this will work? How do you know I won't be able to reverse it?" She looked into his eyes. This plan was futile.

"Do me a favor..." He looked deep into her violet eyes. Raven was surprised, he was so mad. Or she thought he was. Good actor. He continued, "...try."


	7. Chapter seven

Note:I do not own the Teen Titans!

Beast Boy was flaming. Robin and Raven had been in the back room for about ten minutes. And it was driving him crazy not knowing what was going on. Sterling was also driving him up the wall. She was talking about how they'd need a new Titan and how Sterling was planning on killing Raven. It was enough to drive anyone crazy.

"SHUT UP!!!" He yelled, putting his hands over his ears, "Just shut up!!"

Starfire and Sterling both looked over at him in surprise. "You tell me what to do, shifter?" Sterling yelled the question rather than actually asking it. "You think you have the right? You don't! I tell you what to do!"

"Put a cork in it!" He yelled back.

Then Sterling hit him across the face. "Beast Boy!" Starfire cried, flying over to his aid.

"You will die as your girlfriend will!" Sterling yelled, crossing her arms. She was levitating upon the couch, back turned to them. How dare he oppose her. She would kill him, and enjoy it.

"You're wrong!" He cried, standing up. Sterling turned around. "Robin won't kick Raven off the team! You deserve to be dead!"

Sterling's eyes became black. "You deserve to be dead! Raven is mine! And now I have claim over you too!"

"I don't know who things work back on Azarath, but here, people do not have claim over each other! Raven is still on the team!"

Just then, Raven came levitating out from the back room, and hovered through the wall into her room without saying a word. Then came Robin. "What happened?" Starfire asked quietly, looking into her eyes.

"She's leaving in the morning. At first sun." Then he too turned and went into his room.

Sterling smirked at Beast Boy, whose mouth had dropped open. "Boy, were you wrong." She said in a mocking tone.

Beast Boy looked at her, but said nothing. She turned and went up to Raven's room and knocked.

Raven looked up from her bags at the sound of a knock at her door. Most likely Beast Boy. "What?" She asked calmly.

"It's me, can we talk?"

"No."

"Raven..."

"NO!!" She yelled. After a while she heard he retreat back to his room. Raven was sad about lying to him, but...now she had to pack her things and take it over to Robin's. She took the first load and floated through the rooms until she got to Robin's.

He looked up and pointed to his closet in silence. She nodded and place her things in it. "Thank you, Robin. For not kicking me off the team and helping me kill Sterling." she said, coming in front of him.

He nodded and looked away. Raven could tell he was still hurt. She felt bad. But she couldn't undo what was already done. She couldn't un-kill Sterling. That was years ago and she was different on Azarath. _Things _were different on Azarath. She had killed Sterling and now she wanted revenge.

She floated back to her room, then to Robin's. She took many trips until her room was all but empty. She still had many spell books and her bed. She picked up the largest book. Sterling's hexes were powerful. And she didn't even know what she was looking for. How could she undo Sterling's hex. It wasn't even done correctly.

Of course if she wanted to beat Sterling. She either had to undo the spell or just beat on her for hours until she was too weak to become translucent. But Raven would weaken before that would happen. And her friends most likely would as well.

The first book was useless. So Raven moved onto the next. She sighed. How long would this take? She looked up at her Roman Numeral clock. Almost eight o'clock exactly. _Yip-pee_, she thought sarcastically. _Only nine more hours to go!_ But she looked on, flipping through her mountain of spell books, hoping with all her heart she could find something.


	8. Chapter eight

Note:I do not own Teen Titans.

Note:Sorry! I was having a brain fart, and didn't know how to end this. Which the ending will be in at least the next chapter or later. But how... Yes so tell me if I should delete slash and/or redo this chapter. Thanks!

"I did it!"

Robin woke up sharply as Raven's voice came to him. He sighed. He was having a nice dream...wait! Did she just say that she found a cure? He quickly threw the covers off, but fell over. Raven came through the wall and grabbed his wrist, yanking him back into her room.

"Look!" She screeched.

He had never seen her so happy, it was almost frightening. She kept looking down at a book on the ground, signaling Robin to do the same. He yawned and bent down to the spell. "Are you sure?" It looked like a bunch of weird symbols to him. He didn't see any writing. Unless...

"Those are Azar symbols," she told him, sitting down on the ground. "The writing of the Ancients." She looked over at the leader waiting for a response. With none is sight she continued, "I have all the supplies, but I need your help."

"My help? I can't help! I don't know what this stuff says!" He looked down at the herbs and plants that were scattered around the area. "What are you saying I do?"

"All you have to do is distract Sterling."

"How?"

"I will be in the closet saying the spell while you make Sterling stand in that circle and discuss..." she paused, "Anything."

Robin looked skeptical. "That's going to make her corporeal?" He looked down at the circle. "And what happens if she finds out what we are doing?" He looked into her eyes.

Raven didn't say anything. She hadn't thought of that. "Let's hope that doesn't happen." She turned around to look at the empty room. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Sterling. I just..." She picked up the spell book, "I never would think that she would come back. Things were..." Robin held up his hand, silencing her words.

"Let's focus on getting Sterling to stand in that circle," Robin said, turning away from her.

Raven silently nodded.


End file.
